un cuento para reflexionar
by yourdeathangel91
Summary: bella tiene una discusión con su padre y toma una decisión muy importante gracias a un cuento que su madre le regala. one short, espero que les guste


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son se S Mayer y los de la historia de Mª José son de un autor anónimo, espero les guste._

**BPOV:**

Hoy era un día cualquiera, como cualquier otro en Forks, nublado, y con grandes probabilidades de que lloviera, justo como mi animo, pues estaba deprimida por que acababa de discutir con mi padre, no fue una discusión fuerte propiamente tal, más bien fue un desacuerdo de ya ni me acuerdo por que, pero aun así me encontraba mal, pues le dije a mi papá algunas palabras hirientes.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto encontré un papelito, con un mensaje adentro.

-seguramente de mi mamá-me dije, ella había visto la discusión con papá.

No estaba de humor para leer ahora, pero seguramente eso heriría a mamá así que decidí leerla.

Decía así:

_Hija mía:_

_No me gusta verte discutir con tu papá, y como quiero que se reconcilien te doy esto para que lo leas y reflexiones, espero que te guste._

_Con cariño_

_Mamá_

Era una historia llamada historia de Maria José, y decía así:

Quizás les haga llorar esta historia, pero les enseñara lo que es el AMOR del PADRE!

El día que mi María José nació, en verdad no sentí gran alegría porque la decepción que sentía parecía ser más grande que el Gran acontecimiento que representaba tener un hijo. Yo quería un varón. A los dos días de haber nacido, fui a buscar a dos mujeres, una lucia pálida y otra radiante y dormilona.

En pocos meses me deje cautivar por la sonrisa de María José y por el negro de su mirada fija y penetrante, fue entonces cuando empecé a amarla con locura, su carita, su mirada no se apartaba ni un instante de mi pensamiento; todo se lo quería comprar, la miraba en cada niño o niña. Hacía planes, todo seria para mi María José.

Este Relato era contado a menudo por Randolf, el padre de Maria Jose. Yo también tenia gran afecto por la niña que era la razón mas grande de vivir de Randolf, según decía el mismo. Una tarde estaba mi familia y la Randolf haciendo un picnic a la orilla de la laguna cerca de casa y la niña entablo una conversación con su papa, que todos escuchábamos: "Papi, cuando cumpla quince anos, ¿cual será mi regalo?

Pero mi amor si apenas tienes diez añitos, ¿no te parece que falta mucho para esa fecha?

Bueno Papi, tu siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando, aunque yo nunca lo he visto pasar por aquí. La conversación se extendía y todos participábamos de ella. Al caer el sol, regresamos a nuestras casas.

Una mañana me encontré con Randolf enfrente del colegio donde estudiaba su hija quien ya tenia catorce anos. El hombre se veía muy contento y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro. Con gran orgullo me mostraba el registro de Calificaciones de Maria Jose, eran notas impresionantes; ninguna bajaba de 20 puntos y los estímulos que les habían escrito los profesores eran realmente conmovedores. Felicite al dichoso padre y le invite un café.

Maria Jose ocupaba todo el espacio en casa, en la mente y el corazón de la familia, especialmente el de su padre. Fue un domingo muy temprano cuando nos dirigíamos a misa, cuando Maria Jose tropezó con algo – eso creímos todos- y dio un traspié, su papa la agarro de inmediato para que no se cayera. Ya instalados en nuestros asientos, vimos como Maria Jose fue cayendo lentamente sobre el banco y casi perdió el conocimiento. La tome en brazos mientras su padre buscaba un Taxi, la llevamos al hospital. Allí permaneció por diez días y fue entonces cuando le informaron que su hija padecía de una grave enfermedad que afectaba seriamente a su corazón, pero no era algo definitivo, que había que practicarle otras pruebas para llegar a un diagnostico firme.

Los días iban transcurriendo, Randolf renuncio a su trabajo para dedicarse al cuidado de Maria Jose, su madre quería hacerlo pero decidieron que ella trabajaría, pues sus ingresos eran superiores a los de el. Una mañana Randolf se encontraba al lado se su hija cuando ella le pregunto: ¿Voy a morir, no es cierto? Te lo dijeron los médicos.

No mi amor, no vas a morir, Dios que es grande no permitirá que esto pase a lo que mas he amado y amo en el mundo, - respondió el padre.

¿Sabes si se puede volver del cielo?

Bueno hija, respondió, en verdad nadie ha regresado de allá a contar algo sobre eso, pero si yo muriera no te dejaría sola. Estando en el mas allá buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, en ultima instancia utilizaría el viento para venir a verte.

¿Al viento?, replico Maria Jose, ¿y como lo harías? No tengo la menor idea hija, solo se que si algún día muero, sentirás que estoy contigo cuando un suave viento roce tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas.

Ese mismo día por la tarde llamaron a Randolf. El asunto era grave, su hija estaba muriendo, necesitaba un corazón pues el de ella no resistiría mas de unos quince o vente días mas. ¡Un Corazón! ¿Donde hallar un Corazón? ¿Lo vendían en la farmacia acaso, en el supermercado, o en una de esas grandes tiendas que propagandean por radio y televisión? ¡Un Corazón ¡ ¿Donde?

Ese mismo mes Maria Jose cumpliría sus quince años. Fue el viernes por la tarde cuando consiguieron en donante. Las cosas iban a cambiar. El domingo por la tarde, ya Maria Jose estaba operada. Todo salio como los médicos lo esperaba.

¡Éxito Total!

Sin embargo, Randolf no había vuelto por el hospital y Maria Jose lo extrañaba muchísimo. Su mama le decía que ya todo estaba bien, seria ella quien trabajaría para sostener a la familia.

Maria Jose permaneció en el Hospital por quince días mas, los médicos no habían querido dejarla ir hasta que su corazón estuviera firme y fuerte y así lo hicieron. Al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en un enorme sofá y su mama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le entrego una carta de su padre.

Maria Jose mi Gran Amor….

"Al momento de leer mi carta, debes tener quince anos y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho. Esa era la promesa de los médicos que te operaron. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuanto lamento no estar a tu lado en este instante. Cuando supe que ibas a morir, decidí dar respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste cuando tenías diez años y la cual no respondí.

Decidí hacerte el regalo mas hermoso que nadie jamás a hecho. Te regalo mi vida entera sin condición alguna, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras.

…...! Vive hija!………. "Te Amo".

Tu papa, RANDOLF

Maria Jose lloro todo el día y toda la noche. Al día siguiente, fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su papa, lloro como nadie lo ha hecho y susurro: "Papi ahora puedo comprender cuanto me amabas, Yo también te amaba aunque nunca te lo dije. Por eso comprendo la importancia de decir TE AMO. Y te pediría perdón por haber guardado silencio ". En ese instante las copas de los árboles se movían suavemente, cayeron algunas flores y una brisa rozo las mejilla de Maria Jose. Alzo la mirada al cielo, se levanto y camino a casa.

Los padres igual que las madres también amamos aunque a veces no sepamos como demostrarlo. Los padres quizás seamos piedra por fuera pero también corre sangre por nuestro interior, tenemos igual que nuestra pareja, UN CORAZON… Un Corazón que sabemos, debajo del traje de la supuesta frialdad que la vida se encarga de hacernos vestir, entregar sin duda y condición alguna a quien amamos. Fin

Obviamente a estas alturas ya estaba llorando, y me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que un padre puede querer, y lo que puede llegar a hacer por sus hijos.

Entonces tome la firme resolución de disculparme con mi padre, cosa que hice apenas llego.

Tuvimos una emotiva reconciliación hasta hubo lagrimas (por partes de ambos), y cuando me fui a dormir pasé antes por la habitación de mamá

-gracias-dije- por ayudar a reconciliarme con papá

-hija se que adoras a tu padre y que el te adora a ti-respondió- lo hice por eso y por que no me gusta verlos discutir, ahora ve a dormir-finalizó besándome la frente.

-hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo-dije yéndome, y creo que la oí decir un de nada.

Hoy me hice el firme propósito de decirle te quiero siempre que pueda a mi papá y también a mi mamá, la historia de María José me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco que lo hacia y que debería hacerlo más, y pensando en eso me dormí.

FIN.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Hola chikas:**_

_**Esta es mi primera historia, así k no sean muy duras conmigo porfis.**_

_**La hice One Short, por eso. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un RR y si no ps tmb jijiji.**_

_**Xau xau**_

_**ale**_


End file.
